Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $18\dfrac{5}{11}-1\dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {18} + {\dfrac{5}{11}} - {1} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {18} - {1} + {\dfrac{5}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=17 + {\dfrac{5}{11}} - {\dfrac{1}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{15}{33}-\dfrac{11}{33}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 17+\dfrac{4}{33}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 17\dfrac{4}{33}$